Love Nibble
by MyRegardstothereader
Summary: He was her personal bully when they were little. But now that they're older and Gaara's trying to get everyones forgiveness, Emni Does something kind of stupid to shut him up during a fight. She bites him on the lip. One Shot GaaraXOC Romance


_Love Nibble_

_A Gaara/OC One shot_

_Romantic_

"I bit his lip."

"Okay, whoa, whoa…. Back it up!" Kina hissed, hands waving in front of her face. Her pale skin with bright rosey pink hair was flying in the hot sand air. I sat in my ninja dress sprayed out like a flower around me, my hands formed in sign. The hot sand air was no longer making me sweaty, my body temperature had grown accustom to it by 10, it was now 2 in the afternoon. Noon is always the hardest.

"Emni, look at me!" Kina cried out.

"Can't! I'm focusing remember. Sensei-" Kina, like the loud, overbearing sister figure that she was, jumped down in front of me and force my navy blue eyes open and my hands apart. The jutsu broke and I stared wide eyed at Kina.

"FUCK SENSEI!" She hissed loudly before seeing eyes darting from across the walls at her. I snickered a bit only to stop dead as she glared back at me. "Emni, what do you mean, you bit his lip?" She whispered under her breath right at my face. With a sigh, I scooted back and pulled my knees to my chest. Instinctively, my eyes looked to the ground but within seconds I found myself smiling at looking up at Kina. My best friend since before we could even pronounce the words best friend, Kina knew everything about my life.

Including my love life, my non-existent, corrupt love life.

"He tried to get in my face and was shouting, so I… I bit his lip… is that weird?" I asked, wincing a bit at the idea that I had done something stupid. Kina was the beautiful one, with her long rose pink hair that was soft as silk, bright green eyes, her never tanning or burning skin. She was always so confident, always so sure of herself, even when she was upset or distraught, she was amazing.

"HAHAHA! What are you a piranha? I was kind of expecting you to kiss the boy!" Kina grumbled, placing herself in front of me. I went blank as I looked to Kina winking up at a boy ninja jumping past. "Hey, Hakino!" She called out. He winked back and continued on his way.

"Ki-kiss?" I stuttered. I could feel the heat jump to my head, and I felt dizzy from the instant heat.

"Yea, you know the thing you do with your lips. That delicious, amazing thing that brings bliss to your heart…" Kina sighed longingly before looking up to Hakino talking to another ninja in the tower not too far off. I looked to Kina with fear. Kiss?

Kiss Gaara?

"I… I got to go…" I grumbled as I stumbled to my feet.

"Okay, but if anyone asks, I'm telling them you puked and ran home like a sissy!" Kina called after me. I only waved her off as I found my way to the stairs and somehow slid myself down two flights of stairs.

My feet were barely keeping up with the momentum when they hit the sand, I just kept running. I ran through the town, attempting to keep from mooning anyone. My dress was shorter than usual because of a certain ninja and his damn sand technique. He ripped it and I had to sew it so it didn't look ruined. I tucked my shoulder length onyx black hair behind my ear as I continued through the town. My headband was synched around my waist, as an attempt to cover up the stupid blood stain. Worst part it wasn't even my blood!

I looked around me, attempting to find the person of my burden and interest.

The Bane of my exsistance, no other than Sabaku No Gaara.

He was my personal bully, personal torturer. Worse was, when he came back from Chunnin exams and apparently became nicer? BULL SH-

"Emni!"

I collided with a thick wall of sand.

I fell on my ass.

"Gaara…"I grumbled, laying on my back and glaring at the sky. I lay flattened on the warm sand in the blistering sun, attempting not to look at my attacker. If I did, I would see our fight from yesterday and get flustered again.

_"Emni, can you please show the class your weapon technique!" Temari called out. I nodded, walking from the wall where the other sand ninja waited to show off their unique talents. My technique wasn't jutsu, nor was it brains, it was weapons. I took a deep breath and go into my stance, looking to Kankuro with his puppet. Before a breath, his puppet came at me and I flipped over it, pulled out my needles, and razor sliced the Chakra cords. The puppet fell. Without thinking, I spun around the nailed Kankuro to the wall with my needles._

_"See! These are called senbone-"_

_I blacked out most of the lecture after that and went to stand by the wall. _

_That's when I saw a certain red head standing by the wall, looking right at me. You would think that he would find more to do than pick at me. I looked to the ground, only to see sand swirling at my toes, making faces in the sand. DAMN HIM! I would never say that out loud, but I was thinking it. I cursed him in my head. When the class was over, I wanted to slip out around him, but I failed. Sand wrapped around my ankle and held me cemented to the earth as he came up beside me._

_"Still looking to the ground?"_

_"Still trying to kill everyone?" I hissed back, not even looking at him. I heard him huff._

_"You're never going to forgive me for that?" I let my jaw drop as I looked at Gaara._

_"YOU TRIED TO MURDER ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE YOU!" I shouted._

_"Finally looking at me?" He snickered._

_"SHUT UP GAARA!" I snarled, stepping up to his face, "YOUR JUST A BRAT!" He scrunched up his face. I thought I saw some kind of conflict in his face, like he was trying to hold something in, but I was wrong. _

_"and you're a weak, pathetic excuse for a ninja!"  
>He was in my face and I could hear him snarling and calling me names. I just wanted to shut him up but I wouldn't be able to punch him, I wouldn't have the guts to do that even if I could get past his barrier. So what did I do, the coward I am. I bit his lip and backed away, watching him blink and look at me with confusion. I turned and walked away.<em>

I blinked and watched as the sand lifted me up to stand, Gaara standing, arms crossed in front of me. He just watched me as I stood there, glaring back at him. He was inches from my face, just being his normal hateful self. This was the moment Kina's words came back to my head. Kiss him, she thought I would kiss him? After all this abuse, after all he did try to kill me when I was a little kid. I wasn't even being mean to him, I just walked past him and he threw me into a wall. I had a concussion and an ear full of blood.

"You didn't do it right." Gaara stated, looking me in the eyes. I couldn't break from looking at him, a slight blush from my thoughts and not realizing he wasn't looking at me with any kind of anger. I held my breath as best I could, looking him over before the words rolled out of my mouth breathlessly.

"What? What didn't I do right?" I asked. I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. He just leaned in, I nearly gasped but he interrupted that too.

Gaara took my lower lip with his teeth lightly, pulling on it while keeping his eyes on me. Now, I thought I was dizzy earlier, now I was definitely faint like.

He let go of my lip just as gently as he had tugged on it, his eyes now darting between my eyes and my lips. I gulped.

"Oh…"

"I'm trying to be a good guy… but how can I be a good guy if no one can forgive me." He whispered. I didn't know if I should answer him or not, I tried to look to the ground but found myself stepping closer to him. Maybe biting him gave me confidence I never had, or maybe it was the fact I was just so fed up with everyone beating me down. It was my Epiphany, and it told me two things:

One, I really shouldn't bite people's mouths, Kina was right; it was a piranha thing, not a human thing.

And two, Even though he was vicious, Gaara was intelligent and open minded, he was passionate about everything he does, and it doesn't hurt that he's cute.

Maybe there was a three,

"As long as you don't go around biting peoples lips, they'll probably forgive you." I stated, shrugging at him.

I saw the ghost of a smile on his face that day. That was before he kissed me.

"Do you forgive me now?" He whispered, his lips grazing across mine.

"Kiss me again and I'll think about it!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I got this idea because my boyfriend was just talking and talking and he wouldn't shut up. It's not that I was angry, I was just tired of him talking about a video game that I didn't even play, let alone like. SOOOO, long story short, I bit him on the lip, not hard, but kind of like a Prianha. He looked at me like I was weird and said "What was that for?"<p>

Then I said, "It's just a love nibble,"

Thus, This one-shot was born!

Hope yal enjoy it!


End file.
